Once Upon A Time
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: There once lived 4 ten year old girls and 4 ten year old boy, 4 sisters and 4 strangers. What happens when, almost 11 years later, they are brought together by Fate and God? AH. OC. OOC sorta with Alec. T for now.


**Hello! So, like, this was a very random idea that just came to me. I had to do it. The Prologue is in 3rd person omniecent, where there is a narrator that is not in the story and knows everything that's going on, all thoughts. This is about Bella, Rosalie, Sam, who is from my story **_**I'm In Love With An Angel**_**, and Alice. They are all the adopted daughters of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. This starts when they are each 10 years old. AH.  
Disclaimer: If you're too crazy to comprhend this, lit me slow it down for you. Me. No. Own. Twi. Light. Got it? Good.**

Prologue: The Prayers of Four Girls

2001

There once lived 4 little girls, abandoned at birth and raised by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They were all the most beautiful girls you could ever ask for, and the most unique. The girls were all different from each other, but at the same time, clicked together like puzzle pieces, like they were made to be sisters.

Alice.

Quirky, energetic, fun-loving, and a true fashionista. She loves to keep her family filled in on news. And looking good.

Rose.

Fearsome, witty, and a true beauty, inside and out. But mostly out. She loves herself, but loves her family even more. Only by a little, though.

Bella.

Quiet, sweet, caring, and most of all, smart. She is the thinker of the 4 girls, the strategic one. She keeps her sisters in check and out of trouble.

And Sam.

Strong, confident, edgy, and protective of her sisters. As the oldest of about 3 months, she is the head of the 4 girls, the Alpha. She is a girl way beyond her years and leads the others like a pro.

Separate, these girls could each do great in life. Together, they are quite a force to be reconed with. They hold deadly weapons, their personalities, and they know exactly how to use them.

One night, when they were each ten, they sent a prayer to God, each of them asking for a few things.

"Dear God, I want to be a strong leader when I grow up, and for me to be able to be with my sisters till I die," Sam prayed, knealing next to her bed with her hands folded in her room with her sisters. The girls shared a room at the time.

"Dear God, I want to be a doctor, like Daddy, and help the sick, the dying," Bella prayed after her sister.

"Dear God, I want to be beautiful and strong when I grow up. I want to be successful," Rosalie said next.

"Rose, you're already beautiful," Sam said. The girls giggled.

"Then just strong and so on," Rose said.

"Dear God, I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up, to own my own line of clothes and for people to brag when they buy my clothes," Alice said last. The last part they said together.

"And most of all, we want mmen that love us for who we are. We want love," the Cullen girls prayed together. "Amen." They each climbed into bed

"Night, guys," Sam yawned.

"Night," Alice said.

"Good night," Bella sighed.

"Sweet dreams," Rosalie said. They drifted to sleep.

You see, the girls said that they wanted love in every prayer before bed. Sure enough, God heard the girls' prayers and made it so. He also had created 4 boys, fitted for the girls.

Jasper.

Intelegent, senetive, and a good time. He loves to help others and knows when a person is feeling down.

Emmett.

Fun, sporty, and a bit crazy. He is a teddy bear walking, to say the least. He loves his sports and contantly bugs his friends to play.

Edward.

Smart, caring, and, to be honest, a bit prude. He tries to be a perfect gentleman and to never offend anyone. He doesn't really take an interest in girls.

And Alec.

Funny, tough, and a straight out leader. He can tell you what to do and when to do it with one word, but is never harsh or judgmental. He can get a room of stuck-up-their-nose teachers to laugh. He's a true comedian.

All 4 of them have never met, but they have 2 things in common. First, they make girls swoon. Second, none of them ever gave girls a second thought. Not until they met the Cullen girls.

So, 4 girls hoping for love. 4 boys never giving it thought. What happens when these beautiful girls meet these handsome boys? Well, it all happened once upon a time.

**How'd you like the Prologue? Too cheesy? Not cheesy enough? Please tell me! I can take it! Okay, so maybe I can't, but still. Okay, so, I realize that this is confusing. Bella, Rose, Sam, and Alice are all sisters by adoption. Emmett, Edward, Alec, and Jasper have never, ever met before. The girls have never met them either. Then, about ten years later, on the day of Sam's 21st birthday, her and Alec meet. Alec is a new trainee at Patton State Hospital, the biggest in Edward meets Bella- I'm just going to shut up now. How about I just tell you in the next chapters? Will that work? I hope so. So, love y'all!**

**Love,  
Jabby XOXO**


End file.
